Surprises
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Remus worries he won't be able to handle this new surprise, and he wonders what Sirius will think. Gift Fic: owlwayssandforever. Happy Birthday! Have some fluffy wolfstar goodness.


**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

* * *

Word Count: 1476

Title: Surprises

Note: AU! James lives

Warnings: Mpreg.

Beta: ViolaMoon

* * *

**Gift Fic: owlwayssandforever (Gen)**

[Pairing] RemusSirius

[Genre] Fluff/ Angst

[Plot Point] unplanned pregnancy

[Additional] nothing is off limits (so aka go nuts lol)

* * *

Hogwarts

Assignment 1: Ancient Runes: Odin's Discovery of Runes: Task #1: Write about a desire to learn something.

Seasonally:

Days of the year: January 26th - Spouses Day: Write about married life.

Bingo: I5 - "I have learned that there is more power in a good strong hug than in a thousand meaningful words." – Ann Hood (not used as dialogue but as inspiration. If that's not okay, let me know please)

* * *

Remus had always had a desire to learn about different cultures, languages, and that didn't change when he and Sirius moved in together after Hogwarts. Sirius often teased him as being a giant nerd that should have ended up in Ravenclaw. Remus was reading about France, trying to learn more about the culture when Sirius came home from his Auror work. Remus had been taking a hiatus from teaching at Hogwarts, since once again a bunch of angry parents had discovered his secret.

"Hey, why aren't you asleep?" Sirius asked, grinning as he slipped into bed beside him.

"Reading," Remus said, barely glancing from the pages he was so absorbed in.

"Please put that down," Sirius asked, and reluctantly Remus inserted a magnetic bookmark with the Gryffindor logo on it. Then Remus placed it on his bedside table and turned to look at his husband.

"How was work?" Remus asked curiously, now that his attention was diverted.

Sirius told him all about the day he and James had at work, Remus snuggled up to his husband, listening intently as he spoke for a while, before Remus fell asleep on Sirius's chest, exhausted.

* * *

The next morning Sirius had already left when Remus woke up, and Remus suddenly needed to run to the bathroom. He wondered if it was something he ate, but it went by very quickly. He slept most of the afternoon, and he was worried that something might be wrong. He walked around the house to the kitchen, taking out a jar of pickles, some cheese, and then noticing they still had apricot jam, he grabbed the jar as well. He sat down at the kitchen table and with a spoon he placed a dollop of jam on a pickle, as well as a slice of cheese.

After his snack he went and got back into bed, picking up the book _The Wonders Of Paris_ and reading. When Sirius arrived home, Remus woke up and the book had fallen to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked softly, picking up the book, and then stroking Remus's arm carefully.

Remus tried to laugh. "I just fell asleep."

"Remus, you need to take better care of yourself, okay?" Sirius insisted with concern.

"Okay, Sirius," he grinned, "Now come here." He pulled Sirius closer and gave him a soft kiss. He then moved them so Remus was again cuddled in Sirius's arms. Remus was aware he was acting more clingy than normal, but he chalked it up to having a bad day, and Sirius didn't seem to mind. Sirius rubbed his back soothingly, and he felt himself drifting off again.

* * *

A similar thing happened the next morning, and the next, he woke up feeling ill, had something strange to eat, and then went back to bed with his book. Soon he realised that he would need to go into St Mungo's for a check up.

Remus flooed the Medi-Wizard, and his appointment was before the end of the day. He dragged himself to the cupboard, pulling out some robes, not bothering to check if it was his or Sirius's. He grabbed his book, and then went to St Mungos. He sat in the waiting room a while, reading about the wonders of Paris.

"Mr Lupin," a nurse called, and he got to hit feet, shuffling slowly towards the examination room.

Healer Gaunt walked up to him and grinned reassuringly. "What seems to be the problem?" he asked.

"Nausea and fatigue," Remus said.

"I see in your file you have Lycanthropy?" the Healer said.

"Yes, but there are also the odd food cravings, and the timing isn't right at all," Remus explained.

"When does this nausea occur?" he asked, noting something down.

"In the mornings, almost daily now," Remus said, worried about what Healer Gaunt was writing on a piece of parchment.

"You are married to Mr Sirius Lupin?" he asked suddenly.

Remus's face went red and he nodded.

"Please lay down on the examination table," he suggested.

Remus eyed the table with confusion, but listened to what the doctor said. He lay down and the doctor took out his wand and said a spell. There was something in the back of Remus's mind that seemed to remember something about it.

`_Wasn't that the spell they used on Lily to find out if she was pregnant with Harry?_`` he wondered.

"Isn't that…" Remus started to say, but the answer came in the form of a pink light glowing over Remus's abdomen.

"Mr Lupin, it seems you are expecting," Healer Gaunt said, and Remus promptly fainted.

Remus gained consciousness with a nurse fanning him with his own book. "Careful with that," he complained, and wanted to sit up to grab it, which wasn't a good idea because the quick movement made his head spin.

"Sorry," she replied chastised. "A glass of water?" She held it out like a peace offering.

"I can't be pregnant," he said, sipping on the water.

"Well, the test doesn't lie, it detects another heartbeat," Healer Gaunt said.

"I'm not ready for this," he groaned. "Sirius will be furious."

"I'm sure he won't," the nurse replied. Remus suddenly recognized her from Lily's first ultrasound as well.

"Why?" Remus asked.

"You weren't paying attention at the time, but I saw how your husband's eyes shone when we told Mrs Potter she was pregnant, and I even heard him say that pregnancy and children were probably life's greatest gifts."

Remus smiled, now that he thought about it. He was scared, and placing that on Sirius wasn't fair. "I suppose you're right," he said. "But I know I'm not ready."

* * *

Remus returned home with a packet of vitamin potions and supplements, male pregnancies often carried an added risk, not to mention the werewolf factor. He was so scared the child would inherit the disease, and he also felt like his life was going to be over. No more learning about fantastic places to visit one day, only a pink screaming bundle.

He sighed loudly, and grabbed their emergency tub of ice-cream from the freezer, taking a big spoon, he climbed into bed with his book. "I might need to get some pregnancy books," he spoke, touching his stomach like there was an alien inside, and not a child. He distracted himself until Sirius came home, which was earlier than usual.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked, looking anxious.

"What do you mean?" Remus asked in reply, wondering if he looked that bad.

"I heard you were in St Mungos," Sirius said by way of explanation.

"Oh, _that_," Remus almost grinned. "It's not what you think."

"Please just tell me," Sirius asked, grabbing his hand with desperation.

"We are pregnant," Remus blurted out, he was sure his face looked horrified.

Sirius beamed with excitement. "We... we're having a baby?" he grinned.

Remus didn't trust himself to speak, so he just nodded.

* * *

A couple of weeks later, Remus went for a check up alone. He didn't want Sirius leaving work for this. When he got home, he spotted Sirius sitting in the kitchen with a large book. Remus checked the title _Baby Care For Dummies_ and he swallowed a chuckle.

"Remus, how is our baby?" Sirius asked, instantly plopping it down on the table. "How are you?"

"What are you doing home?" Remus asked, ignoring the questions.

"Family leave," Sirius grinned. "I want to be here, I need to read all about babies."

"You? Read?" Remus laughed.

"Of course, you know when Harry was born how hard it was to hold him and stuff, and this time we are having a girl, we know nothing about girls," he shrugged.

Remus recognized something he often thought was only a desire he had himself, the desire to learn. His passion might be languages and places, but Sirius was born to be a father. Remus then spotted another stack of baby books on various subjects.

"You really have a good selection there," Remus said with a small smile. Sirius handed him one of the books called _Dealing with postpartum depression_. "I'm not depressed."

"It's also about being emotionally ready for a child, and I know you," Sirius said softly. "But I am here every step of the way." Before Remus could reply, he got up from his chair and took Remus in his arms, rocking him gently in a reassuring hug.

"We haven't been able to see any of the places I wanted to go," Remus confessed. "I worry this is it."

"We have nine months to worry about it," Sirius said, "But a child doesn't mean we can't go anywhere, we just take her with us."

Remus nodded, it took him some time to get used to the idea, but once he did, he realised he had the most involved husband a pregnant person could ever want. That was all he really needed, wasn't it?


End file.
